


Easy

by EmmaOlivia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sad, Songfic, i was comfort eating while writing this, this is underage but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOlivia/pseuds/EmmaOlivia
Summary: Jugehead comes back to Riverdale 10 years after leaving it. That's it.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so i hope this is fine - if you find any mistakes pls tell me

_it's been a while since I've seen your face_  
_I wonder how you look today_  
_old friend_

He knew it wasn't a good idea to visit his hometown again. The place where he and his little sister grew up. His tree house, his old school, the trailer where they used to live.  
He knew it the moment a small child bumped into him and looked up, blue eyes sparkling, the short red hair almost hidden under a wool hat before he heard a familiar voice.  
“Freddie! Freddie, come back!”  
He looked up and saw a equally red haired man run to the little boy.

_remember when you knew my name_  
_before the world got in our way_  
_I won't forget_

“Freddie, I told you not to talk to strangers” the man picked up the toddler. “Mom's going to kill me when she finds out I almost lost you again”  
“Yes, you're right.” The blonde women behind him said before fondly stroking over the maroon hair of her son.  
He could have broken down in tears that they didn't recognise him but instead he just smiled in pain.

_but I wanna be connected_  
_the way we were before_  
_you said we'd stay the same_  
_that we wouldn't change at all_

He had been on the way to Archie's house to say hello when he had met him and Betty. They didn't realize it was him when their son ran into him.  
He had changed a lot in the last 10 years, he wasn't wearing his hat anymore, his hair was longer and in a bun, his clothes weren't dirty or outworn.  
But his eyes were as sad as always, maybe even sadder.  
Archie and Betty looked almost the same as the day he had to leave Riverdale.  
Archie had promised to write him, to visit him, to stay in touch but they never did.  
They were so close but grew so far apart.

_our hearts were unprotected_  
_we were never scared to fall_  
_you said you won't forget me_  
_guess time has changed it all_

It was like the summer before tenth grade had never happened.  
Like they never shared secrets with each other, never cuddled up in the drive in or never went on that legendary roadtrip together. There was no them anymore.

_when life was easy_  
_and we smoked weed in the backseat of your car_  
_and watched the stars_  
_when love came easy_  
_I gave you all a boy could give_  
_life was wild and dangerous_  
_but I know we can't go_

Summer break had just started when they had the idea to drive along the Sweetwater River through all the little towns after theirs. Just two teenage boys having fun.  
The long nights they just spent talking because they couldn't sleep, lying next to each other looking up in the cloudless sky, getting high, lazily making out.

_we can't go_  
_back now_  
_go, go_  
_we can't go_  
_back now_

But then his Dad decided to send him to his Mom in Toledo and he never saw him again.  
Until toady.

_we had nothing figured out_  
_no regrets, no doubts_  
_we had it all_

Nothing mattered in that summer. They went skinny dipping and only ate burgers. Didn't care about the consequences. It was the best summer of their life. Of his life at least.

_I'm missing times we didn't care_  
_I'm missing when you were here_  


Archie moved on. But Jug? What about him?

**Author's Note:**

> song is easy by tokio hotel (yes they still exist)


End file.
